This invention relates generally to improvements in the structure of stop assembly mechanisms for use with bidirectional swinging doors such as those used in hospitals, and more particularly to a stop assembly mechanism and its combination with a striker plate for a door lock that provides substantial useful improvements over existing stop assemblies which are now commonly used. While the stop assembly of the invention disclosed herein is intended for use primarily in hospitals and other areas where it is desirous to obtain access to rooms, such as wash rooms and the like, during an emergency condition, it will be understood that the stop assembly may be used for other purposes.
Heretofore, stop assembly devices for bidirectional swinging doors have been provided so that doctors and nurses can gain access to wash rooms wherein patients may have collapsed, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,168 and 2,899,571. Such bidirectional swinging doors have been devised so that actuation of the stop mechanism releases the door so that it can be opened in the opposite direction from its normal use during this emergency condition. The need for such bidirectional operation of doors is readily apparent when considering, for example, elderly patients who may have an attack while in the wash room and collapse against the inside of the door. Therefore, even if the lock mechanism was released, pushing the door open in its normal direction might be precluded and could cause further injury to the patient as the door would push against the patient. Therefore, it is advantageous to pull the door open in the opposite direction.
Door stop assemblies for bidirectional swinging doors as disclosed above generally include a pivotal element which protrudes from the door frame opposite that receiving the door hinges so that the edge of the door engages the stop element. Should access to the wash room or other room be desirous from the outside, a stop element is pivoted into the door frame and the door is then readily opened in the opposite direction. One problem of stop elements which are pivotally mounted to their support units is that actual use of the bidirectional feature of the door is relatively infrequent, and these may freeze or bind before they are ever used. In fact, some bidirectional swinging doors utilizing the stop elements may never be operated during their entire life. Because of the high degree of cleanliness required in hospitals, soap and water washing of the walls, ceilings and doorways is a relatively frequent occurrence. While the components incorporated in the door stop assembly may be of stainless steel or some other non-rusting metal, they still may corrode or otherwise oxidize. Should the pivot pin rust in position, it would be extremely difficult to depress the stop mechanism into the door frame so that the door can be opened in the opposite direction. As mentioned above, even if the components of the stop mechanism are made of substantially rustproof materials, the pivot pin to which the door stop is secured may stick due to dirt or other gummy substances which may accumulate therein as the result of detergent or soap and water cleaning.